Apology
by ImGladYouFoundThatFunny
Summary: Tag to "Penelope." Derek and Spencer get home after the case, and Derek realizes that there is something he needs to do. One-shot, fluff. Morgan/Reid


Spencer followed Derek into their apartment, locking the door behind him. Seeing Derek go straight to the bathroom and figuring he was going to take a shower and unwind, Spencer tossed his keys and phone on the table, kicking off his shoes and removing his cardigan as he made his way to the kitchen.

The past two days had been tough. Hearing that Garcia had been shot, waiting at the hospital for _any_ news of how she was doing and if she would make it , and profiling and catching the man that shot her had taken an enormous toll on all of them.

It had taken even more of a toll Derek. Derek and Penelope were close in a way that only the two of them could be, and Spencer knew that Derek was shaken to the core with the knowledge that he- that _they-_ could have lost her, just like that.

Garcia had played such a fundamental role in their relationship, as only she could, and Spencer could not begin to imagine what their lives- and their life together, as a couple- would be without her there smiling at them when she caught Derek's hand on the small of Spencer's back, encouraging them when she caught wind of some jackass detective's snarky comment, or begging them for details about their sex life, although she threatened almost regularly to simply hack into Morgan's webcam and watch.

Spencer wanted to go and find Derek and just lay in bed with him and cuddle and unwind after the two days they'd had, but then he remembered the last time he'd actually exchanged words with his boyfriend when they weren't surrounded by the rest of the team, or at least tried to.

_"You need to stay calm," Spencer said, noticing how Derek's pace had quickened and how his frame had tensed as they left Penelope's hospital room._

_ "Don't tell me what to be," Derek gritted out, hitting the wall in front of him with one hand, and then running it over his head like he couldn't grasp the fact that it was Garcia- Baby Girl- in the hospital bed in there, and that some jackass had made an attempt on her life._

_ Spencer jumped slightly, pulling back and creating a slight distance between him and his boyfriend. He knew that Derek didn't mean to snap at him, but knowing something doesn't always take away the sting of the blow completely. Instead, Spencer licked his bottom lip, pulling it through his teeth while standing behind Derek, trying to figure out what he should do, what he could do._

Derek got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his midsection, looking at his face in the mirror. His eyes were puffy, surrounded by dark circles- the past two days were definitely catching up to him.

As he changed into a pair of gym shorts, his usual night time attire, he listened for Spencer. Where was he? Usually he followed him into the shower, hopping in right after him and washing quickly so they could unwind together. Maybe he got a phone call, or was checking the non-work-related email account they set up, or- _Oh. _ _Shit._ Derek wanted to hit his forehead with his palm when he remembered the last conversation he and Spencer had. He knew that Spencer knew he hadn't meant to snap at him, but he also knew that it was easy for Spencer to hear a discouraging word and think he deserved it. God, he felt like such a jerk.

Throwing his towel in the hamper, Derek made his way from the bedroom into their kitchen, where Spencer was putting on a pot of coffee. Walking behind him, Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Hi, baby," he said, softly, smiling when Spencer jumped and then relaxed into his embrace, leaning back against him. "Look, about last night, at the hospital- I'm really sorry about snapping at you like that."

Spencer sighed softly, and Derek knew he was about to tell him _no, it's fine really, I understand why you did it and it's okay. _"Derek, you don't need to apologize-"

"Yes, I do," Derek interrupted him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I shouldn't have taken out my emotions on you and snapped at you like that. You were only trying to help me, and I should have seen it."

Spencer turned in Derek's arms so he was facing him, his lower back leaning against the counter top, his hands resting in the crooks of Derek's elbows. "Thank you for apologizing," he murmured.

Derek simply leaned in to him and kissed him in response, his hand coming up to cup Spencer's jaw. "I love you, pretty boy. You know that, right?" he asked him, thumb swiping across Spencer's bottom lip.

A small smile quirked at the corner of Spencer's mouth. "Yeah," he said, leaning in to kiss Derek again. "But it's always nice to hear. I love you, too."


End file.
